Scarface Part 2
by Jolly Green Giant
Summary: Tony Montana, drug kingpin, and lord of the Miami Underworld, survived the overwhelming seige on his Mansion. Find out how he survived and what his plans are for Alejandro Sosa, the drug lord who ruined Tonys' life. Rated for language. Enjoy and R & R


Antonio Montana had become the most powerful drug kingpin Miami would ever see in a matter of a few months. Now, sitting behind the desk of his Miami mansion, reconciling his past, he realized it was all for nothing. He had killed a lot of people, Frank Lopez, the messed up, paranoid fuck, who probably didn't disserve death, and most of all, his own best friend, Manolo Ray, whom Tony had killed over his sister. Antonio Montana was prepared to take down that fuck Sosa. The only thing Tony had left to live for was Gina, his beloved sister.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows and nosedived into the mountain of cocaine before him. He snorted the white powder and felt euphoria wash over him. Antonio Montana was God, nothing could stop him, he was sure of that. Soon enough his troubles would be over and Sosa would be dead. His life was at an all time high. He was the best. The door to his office creaked open, and Gina, dressed in a bloody bath robe, sauntered in. "Gina?" Tony asked.

"Im here Tony. You couldn't stand it when other men touched me so maybe you want me? Well you better come get me before it's too late."

The .357 revolver in her hand recoiled when she fired it, the round carelessly hitting Tonys' desk, startling him slightly. "Gina what are you doing?"

"Fuck me Tony!" Another gunshot hit Tonys' desk, closer to him. This time Antonio got up from his chair.

"Fuck me!" Gina said rubbing her self. Again she fired the gun, and this time it smashed into Tonys' right thigh. Gripped in pain he fell to the floor, holding his wound, stemming the flow of blood.

"Fuck, Gina what are you doing!" Gina laughed a little out of amazement for actually shooting Tony.

"Fuck me!" This time the gunshot smashed into the window behind Tonys' desk.

There was an angry yell and a man wielding an Uzi lept into the room and opened fire on Gina. Almost a dozen bullets smashed into her as she fell back, and a few more pulverized her back she slid down to the floor. In raw anger Tony tackled the man, and pushed him out of his office and over the ledge of the balcony and down into one of his many pools. Tony stood on the ledge and opened fire on the assassin. The remainder of the clip shattered his body, and the bottom of the pool, and when the clip clicked on empty, the pool was a mix of blood and water.

Tony looked up and saw dozens of rifle men rushing to his mansion. He heard Nick the Pig telling him to leave. Some part of Tonys' mind that wasn't clouded with cocaine listened. He dropped the Uzi down into the pool and ambled back into his office. He walked over to the gun locker on his wall and through it open. Quickly he grabbed his favorite M-16GL but thrust it back into its place when he saw Ginas' broken bloody body lying against a chair.

He sauntered over to her and fell to his knees. "I love you Gina, and I loved Manny, you know that." Tony rested his head on her shoulder and sat there for a moment.

He heard machine guns in the foyer of his mansion, followed by pounding on his door. "Tony open the fucking door! Tony it's me Chi-Chi, open the fucking door! Tony open the-" Chi-Chis' words were cut off by a burst of Uzi fire. Tony looked up at the monitors that showed what the many security cameras saw. On one of them he saw Chi-Chi, sliding down Tonys' door, four holes blown into his back and blood smearing his shirt and the door.

"Don't go any where I'll be right back." Tony said to Gina, kissing her cheek.

Tony rushed to his gun cabinet, got his M-16GL a handful of clips and a trio of grenades and moved to his desk. Using the guns GL attachment he cleared his desk of everything, casting them to the floor. "You wanna play games? Okay." Tony yelled as he loaded the gun. He cocked the guns hammer and walked around to the front of his desk.

The coked up drug kingpin locked the GL into place and placed the whole gun against his right inner thigh. "Say 'ello to my lil frien'!" Tony squeezed the trigger on the GL and laughed to himself as the explosion wreaked havoc.

Through the haze he could see assassins trying to get up, trying to recover from the blast. Tony can already see at least two bodies of men he's already killed. This is gonna be easy, Tony thought to himself. "Okay you want more!"

Slowly Tony walked to the ruined door. No fucking mercy. He squeezed the trigger and rounds hit the men to his left and right, dropping them pretty damn quickly. "You're fucking whores!"

Tony aimed his gun at the left stairway and opened up, the stream of rounds caught to assassins in the chest, shattering them and propelling them down the stairs. Quickly Tony swings to the right and opens up. One of the assassins fires a shot that hits Tony in the shoulder. He yells, surprised, and his left arm falls from the gun barrel, the right still holding the gun out, firing at the three men.

Quickly Tony regains control, and stops to reload. Another round hit him in his right bicep, as he heads to the banister. Two men run to the cover of his fountain. Tony squeezes the trigger, and the stream of bullets smashes into them, propelling them backwards. More assassins quickly storm the foyer and take cover and open up on the crazed drug kingpin. A hail of bullets catch Tony in the shoulder and the rest explode on the pillars and banister. Overwhelmed Tony falls down as another bullet catches his collar bone.

Tony takes cover behind a slain assassin and reloads his M-16GL, slapping in a fresh grenade, and checking on the clip that is already in, which is already almost half empty. Tony looks into his office, making sure he isn't getting flanked, and sure enough, there he is, The Skull. Alejandro Sosas number one hitman, the man that killed Omar Suarez. I can take this fuck, Tony thinks to himself. Tony raises his gun and fires.

The stream of bullets smash into the Skull, but that doesn't stop him. Montana fires at the mans legs, hoping to force him to crawl or something. The hail of bullets only partially accomplish there goal. The Skull was hit in both thighs, and paused. The shotgun in his hand exploded, propelling a lethal round at Tony. The splatter round hits the ground a few inches from Tonys head, scattering blood, carpet and dust across Tonys' face.

He raised the gun again, determined to take the Skull down this time. He squeezed the trigger and yelled over the gunshots. "Die-you-son-of-a-fucking-bitch," The bullets smashed into his torso, the Skull fell to his knees, his blood pouring from his jacket down to the floor, "Im-the-top-fucking-dog!" Tony yelled as the rest of the clip was unloaded into the Skull. Quickly he slapped in a fresh clip and got into a kneeling position. During his brief fire fight more assassins had climbed the stairs.

He turned his attention to the right staircase, and opened up. He immediately mowed down the first two assassins he saw, and it took little effort to mow down the third and forth ones. Now he swung to his left and opened up. The torrent of bullets shattered the bodies of the five assassins that Tony had caught off guard. As they tumbled back down the stairs, they opened fire at Tony, in an attempt to kill him, but they only hit air.

Tony rushed to the banister and fired off a few quick shots at the first assassins he saw. Then he fired the GL attachment at the mansions main door, were the majority of the assassins were huddled. The explosion hurled them in ever direction, the shrapnel from the explosion mowed at least four or five men down and another six were mortally wounded. Tony took his chance, and opened up on the ones that were hurled out into the open. "Grrr, Grrr! Im Tony Montana, you fuck with me you fuckin' with the best! You wanna take me you gonna need a whole army of you gonna take me!" Tony yelled as he propped his M-16GL up in the air with one arm.

A flood of assassins poured into the room and dove for cover behind benches, pillars, and the fountain, only a few strayed near the burning door. "Come to me you fuckers, come to me!" Tony sprayed a few quick shots, but hit nothing.

He ducked and loaded another grenade, his last one. Tony got up and sprayed a lethal stream of bullets at a group of hitmen, whom never made it to cover in time. He tired to think up a way out of this situation. Suddenly it came to him, he had a Maverick four man helicopter parked on the roofs landing pad of his mansion. Now he only had to make it there. He gritted his teeth and opened fire, on the assassins before running down the hall to his left, the one that led to the spiral staircase that led upwards to the roof. Tony had to make it.

He ran, not daring to look back, not even sure if he was being followed. Every second he continued to run, the pain in his body intensified. Soon bullets began to wiz by him, and hit the ground around his feet. Tony kept running and soon reached the spiral staircase. Upon reaching the top, he looked down, and fired on the assassins. The stream of bullets killed at least seven men, shattering their skulls and upper torsos. Tony once again turned and ran.

A few seconds later he stood in front of the landing pad. He once again placed the M-16GL against his right thigh, and grinned, his "lil friend" was about to make some new friends. As soon as the assassins came into view, Tony fired. The last grenade exploded in the middle of the assassins casting their mangled corpses all over the roof. Antonio got into the helicopter, tossed his M-16GL in the passenger seat and stared the whirly up.

He lifted off and hovered over his mansion, making sure no one else was coming. Did I kill all of those goddamned cocksuckers? Tony thought was answered with a "no" as more poured out onto the roof. How many of those guys did Sosa send to kill him? The assassins in the front squatted down and took aim and fired. Dozens of rounds grazed the helicopter and some broke through the outer layer of metal and exploded inside the whirly. Tony swore as he saw three men with RPGs' on their shoulders take aim on Tonys' helicopter. All three fired their RPGs, and Tony braced for the impact.

He swerved to the left, dodging two of the rockets. Tony laughed but stopped when the third rocket exploded, taking out the helicopters tail. Among a storm of swearing, thick black smoke, and flames, Tonys' helicopter tumbled down to the ground perhaps two hundred feet below. This was it, Tony thought, all that fucking fighting, only to be killed by a fucking rocket. The damaged helicopter spun out of control towards the ground, spewing thick black smoke and flames. The whirly slammed into the ground not to far from the entrance to Tonys' mansion. Slowly Tony pulled himself out of the wreckage, pulling his M-16GL along with him.

Over the roof the hitmen were firing down at Tonys' helicopter and yelling in Spanish. At the mansions front door a group of men took aim and opened fire on Tony. The rounds hit the ground around him and the helicopter. He swore and covered his head as a round hit him in the lower back. Gritting his teeth to force the pain out of his mind, Tony raised the rifle and took aim. He squeezed the trigger and the stream of bullets shattered the bodies of the hitmen at the door. The rifle clicked empty, and Tony fumbled to pull out the last clip and slap it into place.

He finally got out of the helicopter and he ran to one of his classic cars parked in the driveway. Tony opened the door and tossed the M-16GL in the passenger seat and pulled out the almost forgotten .45 Colt that was in a holster under Tonys' left shoulder. Tony started the cars engine and drove away; looking behind him making sure he wasn't being followed. Seeing all the carnage that was the aftermath of the long fire fight made Tony laugh. He had won, despite being outnumbered. He drove for a long time before pulling out the cell phone that was in the cars' glove compartment.

Quickly he dialed the number for one of his top guys at Tonys' private airstrip. The phone rang twice before someone answered it. "Armando? Its' Tony, get my get ready. Call Pablo at my safe house in the Bahamas and tell him on the way."

"Tony what's' wrong? Where's' Manny, I haven't heard from him since the wedding?"

Tony paused as he sped toward his airstrip. Should he tell Armando about what really happened to Manny, or just make something up? Tony chose to make something up. "Mannys' dead, Sosa killed him. Then a bunch of his goons stormed my mansion but I fought the fuckers off, but I got hit…a few times. Ill be there in a few minutes."

"Alright Tony, I'll be ready." Armando hung up and Tony closed the cell phone and put it in his suit jacket pocket.

Tony arrived at the airstrip in twenty minutes. He got out and got on the plane the whole time he kept his M-16GL close by. Armando Barillo sat across from Tony and watched the tired, wounded drug kingpin. The whole two hour flight Tony drifted in and out of consciousness. When the plane touched down Tony awoke. His body felt weak and he was extremely tired. His suit was dusted with dry blood and cocaine, and he could barely hold his M-16GL. Armando helped him off the plane and into the small island hospital. It was Tonys' island and therefore, he wouldn't have to worry about any of the doctors reporting the wounds.

Antonio Montanas' last words before he passed out were:"Im gonna kill that fuck Sosa." His eyes had that semi senile look in them, that made everyone nervous.


End file.
